


you can hear it in the silence

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I fail out of math, it’s your fault. "</p><p>Or</p><p>Michael and Luke are telepathic and Michael thinks that means Luke can help him cheat his way through school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> 1st off, if you follow my fics, then i'm super super sorry for not updating anything or posting anything new in ages. i'm going through some stuff right now, and on top of being super busy, and personal stuff, i have writers block. so yeah, sorry ://  
> 2nd, i thought of this a few weeks ago when i had a math test and wished i could read minds so i could get the answers off of the smart people, and that transformed into this, so enjoy :))))

**Luke.**

Luke sighed and dropped his pencil dramatically. As subtle as possible, he turned so he was looking at the person in the desk behind him to his right. Michael met his eyes and pouted. Luke widened his eyes in annoyance and turned back to his test.   
  
Michael lasted another minute until he tried again.

**Lucas. God damnit, help me.**

_Study for once, Michael._

**Don’t be such a dick.**

_I’m not going to help you cheat your way through high school._

Luke heard a huff from behind him and then a second later, Michael walked past him and practically slammed his - what Luke assumed was - unfinished math test onto the teachers desk. Michael turned and shot an angry look at Luke before leaving the classroom. Luke sighed and turned back to his test.

A couple hours later, the blonde was sitting in English class, silently reading a shitty poem written in the 1800’s. Michael had science, but he always ditched that class since he hated both the teacher, and the subject, and Luke wasn’t in that class to drag him there.

Luke almost allowed himself to relax. Almost. He knew that after school, Michael was going to give it to him for not helping, but Luke figured he was okay for the next couple hours until the final bell rang. Michael, however, was apparently a mindreader - ha - and decided to ruin the peace.

**What’s the point of being able to read each others minds if you won’t help me?**

Luke’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slammed his forehead onto the desk. A couple kids around him turned to see if he was okay, but he didn’t even bother looking at them.

_Leave me alone, Michael._

**That’s not what you said last night.**

_Fuck you. Where are you?_

**Science class. Like a good little boy. Figured I should show up and learn, since my boyfriend decided overnight that he was going to cut me off.**

_You want to be cut off? Fine. Be cut off._

**Luke, what are you talking about? Luke?**

Luke didn’t reply. He sat up, and actually tried to pay attention for the rest of class. Which says a lot, since no teenager enjoys reading poems written before their great-great-great grandmothers were born.

**Lucas Robert Hemmings, fucking answer me.**

The bell finally rang, signalling 6th, and last period. Luke took a deep breath, before packing up and making his way to the library. He had a free period, and was too much of a good student to pass up the study time - mostly - to go home early, even though it was during last period. Michael had digital tech, the one class he would never ditch, at least not now, since they were working on developing a video game each.

Luke sat down and took out his social studies textbook and binder. He eyed the textbook warily, as if it were a monster about to bite. Michael had distracted him the past week, so now he had an entire chapter to review before tomorrow. The lowkey stress he felt kinda made him want to punch Michael in the face. But then he’d have to tend to the wound, which would give him even less time, and… Shit.

Even though Luke was a good student, he was a master at procrastination. He sighed heavily, and opened the textbook to chapter 12. He was halfway through a paragraph talking about banana plantations when Michael walked past the library door. He stopped and smiled creepily at Luke before heading back to the digi tech room just down the hall.

**You look so hot, sitting there, biting your lip.**

Luke slammed his textbook shut, knowing what Michael was trying to do. But he wouldn’t give in.

**You’ve been such a bad boy. I can’t wait until the bell rings so I can finally punish you.**

Luke was breathing heavily, eyes closed. He had a death grip on his pen.

**I might not even wait until we get home. I might bend you over a table in an empty classroom. You’ll have to stay quiet though.**

Luke let out a whine, causing a couple students near him turn out of curiosity.

**Do you think you can do that for me? Stay quiet?**

_You’re such a shit, Michael._

**Ah-ha! There he is! Missed you.**

_You saw me two seconds ago._

**Meet me in the hallway and you can see me in two seconds time.**

_In your dreams, Clifford._

**Oh, you will be.**

_Shut up. I have social work to do. Thanks to you._

**Putting the blame on your ‘problematic’ boyfriend. How kind.**

Luke was about to reply when the bell rang. He didn’t even bother moving. He knew Michael would come to him. Luke lay his head on the desk, listening to the rustling of the people around him packing up and leaving.

He didn’t even bother sitting up when he felt Michael sit down beside him. A hand took his, and squeezed gently. Luke smiled to himself and sat up, meeting his boyfriends eyes.

“You’re a dick for not helping me, but I get it. Still a dick, though. If I fail out of math, it’s your fault. Don’t forget that.”

“It’s your own fault, dumbass.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

So Luke did. He shut up and kissed his boyfriend.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed (◡‿◡✿) hmu on tumblr, [here](http://chofficial.tumblr.com/), if u wanna request s/t, or talk about 5sos and/or my fics with me ily bye


End file.
